


Gordon Feetman Simps

by orphan_account



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: I’m doing this for the gordon simps out there, Other, Reader is androgynous, reader uses they/them pronouns, yall get to smooch Gordon, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Are you simping for Feetman? Yeah me too
Relationships: Gordon Feetman/Reader, Gordon Freeman/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Gordon Feetman Simps

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @GamerMayo on tumblr

Y/N fiddled with the end of their clothes to pass the time while they waited for their date. They couldn’t believe their luck. They were one of the few scientists that escaped Black Mesa when the incident happened. They only managed to escape by the fact they were near the exit when the Resonance Cascade occurred.

Back before all this Y/N was just a regular scientist trying to do their job. The best part of the job had to be the absolute DILF at Black Mesa. Y/N swooned everytime they saw him. 

Gordon Freeman

Despite Y/N absolutely simping over him they never got the courage to go up to him. Until after the incident. 

One day while Y/N was out looking for groceries they caught a glimpse of a familiar Dad bod in one of the aisles. Y/N did a double take. It was Gordon! Y/N couldn’t believe their luck, but they had to act fast. They might never see him again after all. Y/N stopped for a minute and gathered their courage. They paced down the aisle toward Gordon.

Gordon was looking at soda and rambling something that sounded like “Benrey keeps eating all of the soda cans so maybe I should get bottles instead?” He was taken away from his rambling by a tap at his shoulder. He looked over and was pleasantly surprised.

“Hey I know you! You worked at Black Mesa didn’t you?”

Y/N blushed, not expecting Gordon to recognize them.

“Yes, I was one of the lucky ones to have made it out. I’m glad to see you made it out too.”

Gordon rubbed the back of his neck, “I only made it out really because of a....questionable group of people.” He shrugged.

Y/N and Gordon continued having small talk. Mostly just talking about like after the Resonance Cascade. Finally Y/N built up all their courage.

“This is out of the blue but would you like to go on a date with me?!”

Gordon blanked and stared at Y/N with wide eyes. That’s not something you expect to get asked in a grocery store aisle. He contemplated for a minute. Y/N was pretty cute and it wouldn’t hurt to go on a date.

“Y’know what, I’d love too.”

Y/N burst out in a huge grin. They traded numbers and planned the date.

Y/N still couldn’t believe they were going on a date with Gordon. They picked out a nice restaurant through text and Y/N was currently waiting outside of it.

After a few more minutes a car pulled up and Gordon hopped out.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, had trouble getting someone to watch Joshua.”

Gordon looked stunning. His hair was pulled back into a bun. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants. All together he cleaned himself up very well.

“You look amazing Gordon!”

Gordon flushed, “Thank you, you look amazing as well. It’s been awhile since i’ve been on a date.”

Y/N took Gordon by the arm and they entered the restaurant. The restaurant had a amazing atmosphere. Smooth jazz was playing over the speakers.

Gordon swallowed his nerves, this is probably the fanciest date he’s been on. Yet when he looked at Y/N they just smiled back. It made his heart flutter. They really were a sweet and attractive person.

They sat down at a table at the corner and started up a conversation. Y/N found it fairly easy to talk to Gordon. They just seemed to really click with their personalities mashing well.

Y/N scanned the menu and found that they didn’t really know what half of the stuff was. They figured just getting a steak would be their best bet. Gordon looked as easily confused at the menu. Eventually a server came around and poured them some wine.

All in all the date was going fantastic.

“Yknow Y/N i think we really click well.” Gordon looked into their eyes.

“I would have to agree, i’m really enjoying this night Gordon. I’m hoping you’ll let me take you out for another one.” Y/N reached their arm across the table.

Gordon took Y/N’s outreached hands into his. He could get used to this.

Y/N used their other hand to take a sip of wine. Their face scrunched up at the taste.

“This wine tastes.......a bit shit.”

Gordon slammed out of his lovestruck daze.

“Wh- What did you just say?!” Gordon looked down at the hand he was holding and saw that their skin had a greyish tint to it.

“Oh no no no no”

“What is it Gordon? Are you just realizing how cringe you are?” Y/N smirked.

Gordon’s eyes flung back up to meet with Y/N’s but those weren’t Y/N’s eyes. 

“You just got pranked feetman.” To Gordon’s hour Y/N was replaced by Benrey.

Suddenly balloons and confetti started falling from the ceiling. Bubby, Dr. Coomer and Tommy rushed out of the kitchen.

“You just got pranked my good bitch!” 

“We sure got you good Mr. Freeman! :)”

“Dumbass, you really think people simp over you?”

Gordon took one last look at Benrey and the Science Team and then slammed his head on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> gotcha 
> 
> this was hella fun to write


End file.
